Kingdom Keepers Song Parodies!
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Here are some KK Parodies! Hope you like them!
1. Kingdom Keepers Song Parodies!

**Titanium KK Version**

KK Abridged – Titanium Parody (For disneydamsel98)  
[Warning will spoil certain bits of Kingdom Keepers series]  
You sit and pout,  
Then you use holograms to escape  
I'm fighting now, but can't be punched  
I picture a tunnel with a train coming  
You stare me down, but I go up

[Chorus:]  
I'm All-clear, having no fear  
Fire balls, coming my way  
Maleficent, take your aim  
Fire balls, coming your way  
You want me down but I stand tall  
In the Magic Kingdom  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
In the Magic Kingdom

If you take me down  
Amanda will cause your downfall  
The Magic left is in our love  
The control of it, I simply refuse loan  
You stare me down, but I go up

[Chorus:]  
I'm All-clear, nothing to fear  
Fire balls, coming my way  
Maleficent, take your aim  
Fire balls, coming your way  
You want me down but I stand tall  
In the Magic Kingdom  
You want me down but I stand tall  
In the Magic Kingdom  
The Magic Kingdom  
Keeper of the Kingdom

You're hard, you want no fun  
Hypnotize kids, give teens guns  
Now we know, this war will pass

[Chorus:]  
You want me down but I stand tall  
In the Magic Kingdom  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
Keeper of the Kingdom  
You want me down but I stand tall  
In the Magic Kingdom  
Take over town, I still won't fall  
In the Magic Kingdom  
Keeping the Kingdom

**Wide Awake KK Version**

Finn:  
I'm wide awake (x3)  
Yeah, Disney After dark  
Was rather hard  
And now it's dawn  
I'm wide awake  
And fighting Chernabog

I'm wide awake  
I'd prefer the hatter's tea  
Over such a scheme  
Following Jess's dreams  
I'm wide awake  
Jess:  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

Finn:  
Rules have been bent  
Livin' for now  
Maleficent  
Wouldn't bow down  
Being swung hurts  
(To Amanda)  
But you made it so sweet  
We should of let her fall  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Under the "C" tonight  
Hope we survive  
The upcoming deadly fight  
(Yeah I'm) under the "C" tonight  
I'm wide awake  
SBS isn't worth sleep  
We dealt with every piece  
And landed on our feet  
I'm wide awake  
Needing this to complete us all- ooohhh

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I'm all-clear again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
We've become all friends  
Book 2 overs now, the end

Finn:  
Rules have been bent  
Livin' for now  
Maleficent  
Wouldn't bow down  
Being swung hurts  
(To Amanda)  
But you made it so sweet  
We should of let her fall on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Under the sea tonight  
Reading Jess's Diary  
Getting no sleep tonight  
We're not on cloud 9

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
Tink knows that I tried  
Just finish this zipline  
I'm not normal anymore

(Chorus)  
(Yeah I'm) Under the "C" tonight  
Reading Jess's Diary  
Getting no sleep tonight  
I know we'll end up fine!  
I'm wide awake (x5)

**Call Me Maybe KK Version**

Charlene: I threw a wish in the well,  
I fought a creature from h***,  
You're mom fell under a spell,  
and now you're in my way  
There's plot all over the island,  
You're just playing in the sand  
Finn: They're off to Disneyland  
but now you're in my way  
Charlene: Your stare is holdin', Nightgown, I've been showin'  
Hot night, wind it's blowin'  
Amanda: What do you think you're doing, baby?  
(Charlene pushes Amanda offstage with one hand as she walks towards Finn)  
Charlene: Hey, I've always liked you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's we have solved it,  
so kiss me, maybe?

Finn: (To Charlene) Let's set let's right,  
A kiss – maybe!  
So come a bit closer,  
And kiss me, Baby?

Amanda: (To Finn) Hey, I already knew you,  
and this is crazy,  
but we have a thing going,  
so stay faithful, maybe!?

And none of the other boys,  
know I'm a Fairlie,  
So to keep your lips to yourself,  
Stay faithful maybe!?

Storey: (To Finn) You turned up at the call,  
You know, you are quite the doll  
I almost tell you it all,  
So dude, you're in my way  
I don't how I could replace,  
That Romeo-worthy face  
I just really can't place it,  
but it's in my way  
Your stare is holdin', Hand up me shirt, I've been showin'  
Hot night, wind it's blowin'  
Amanda: What do you think you're doing, baby?

Storey: Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's the info,  
so kiss me, maybe?

Finn: Not gonna put up a fight,  
with you baby,  
You make a good point,  
so kiss me, maybe?

Amanda: Hey, I already knew you,  
and this is crazy,  
but we have a thing going,  
so stay faithful, maybe!?

And none of the other boys,  
know I'm a Fairlie,  
So to keep your lips to yourself,  
Stay faithful maybe!?

Store: Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

Finn: Not gonna put up a fight,  
with you baby,  
You make a good point,  
so kiss me, maybe?

Amanda: Hey, I already knew you,  
and this is crazy,  
but we have a thing going,  
so stay faithful, maybe!?

And none of the other boys,  
know I'm a Fairlie,  
So to keep your lips to yourself,  
Stay faithful maybe!?

When my man kisses other girls  
I become so mad!  
You've been so bad!  
You make me so so mad!

You and I make a couple  
So, you been so bad  
And you should know that  
So love me maybe?  
(Finn & Amanda kiss and exit. Charlene and Storey are left standing looking annoyed)

**Last Friday Night** KK Version

There's a OTK near my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Trying to poison me with booze  
Feeling stuck as glue  
I'm Always on my guard  
For Pirates in my yard  
Following Walt's Clues  
This is giving me the blues

What Girl to Choose  
What if it's in the News  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we're being chased by mops  
Relionships flip-flop  
Know we kissed but she forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we're being chased by mops  
Relionships flip-flop  
Know we kissed but she forgot

Last Friday night  
We woke up in the park  
Turn inviable in the dark  
To make our KK mark  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I know we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Clues on swords and in pots  
Kissed both Amanda and Charlane  
Don't think Storey with Mind  
This is becoming a mess  
Wanda's gotten a arrest  
I'm feeling kinda pale  
That attempt has got to fail

What Girl to Choose  
What if it's in the News  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we're being chased by mops  
Relationships flip-flop  
Know we kissed but she forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we're being chased by mops  
Relationships flip-flop  
Know we kissed but she forgot

Last Friday night  
We woke up in the park  
Turn in viable in the dark  
To make our KK mark  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I know we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

VKKS  
VKKS  
VKKS  
VKKS  
VKKS  
VKKS

What Girl to Choose  
What if it's in the News  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we're being chased by mops  
Relationships flip-flop  
Know we kissed but she forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we're being chased by mops  
Relationships flip-flop  
Know we kissed but she forgot

Last Friday night  
We woke up in the park  
Turn inviable in the dark  
To make our KK mark

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again


	2. More Songs!

**We Are Young KK Version**

Finn: Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are on the red carpet faking a hologram state  
My lover she's still at school back on land  
My wishes wanting her to return and grasp my hand, and  
I know we covered this one long ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the hypnosis and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the plot closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll be at our home  
Tonight  
We are young  
So we'll dodge the balls of fire  
Heroes don't tire, they just have fun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So we'll dodge the balls of fire  
Heroes don't tire, they just have fun  
All that you got  
Send them we ought  
Find new ways to re-start our love  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So we'll dodge the balls of fire  
Heroes don't tire, they just have fun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So we'll dodge the balls of fire  
Heroes don't tire, they just have fun  
So, let's prepare for a fight (Nananananana)  
Good vs Evil, We'll be alright (Nananananana)  
So let's prepare for a fight (Nananananana)  
We know we'll be alright (Nananananana)

Disney world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
Maybeck: Amanda's hologram has arrived  
Trust me, this time I'm not a lair  
So will someone come and carry me home

Finn: Tonight  
We are young  
So we'll dodge the balls of fire  
Heroes don't tire, they just have fun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So we'll dodge the balls of fire  
Heroes don't tire, they just have fun  
So if by the time the plot closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll be at our home tonight


	3. Good Time!

**KK Abridged – Good Time by Owl City and Carly Re Jepsen**  
Finn: Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up this this textbook on my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Charlene: Came in in a gown like I didn't care  
I pretend, I don't see them when they stare  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
Willa: Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
Finn: It's gonna be a good fight  
We're not the ones who will fry  
It's always a good time

All: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We're not the ones who will fry; it'll be a good time

Charlene: Freaked out, ended up in STS again  
Sexist story as I end up being saved by men  
Willa (To Charlene): Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Both: 'Cause it's always a good time

Finn: Good morning and good night  
Charlene: I wake up at twilight  
Both: It'll be a good fight!  
Finn: We're not the ones who will fry - It's always a good time

All: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We're not the ones who will fry; it'll be a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We're not the ones who will fry; it'll be a good time  
When I'm with my friends  
It's always a good time then  
Charlene: The Kingdom is where  
As it's always a good time there

Willa: Running from some chiens,  
It's always a good time then

All: It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We're not the ones who will fry; it'll be a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We're not the ones who will fry; it'll be a good time


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble Kingdom Keepers

**I Knew You Were Trouble KK Parody**

Verse one:

Finn: Once upon a time a few nights ago,

I was in her sights, she wouldn't let me go.

She found me.

She found me.

She found me.

I guess I didn't care, and I guess she liked that,

'Cause when I fell hard, she took a step back.

Without me.

Without me.

Without me.

And I'm long gone, when she's chasing me,

And I realized the blame is on me.

Chorus:

'Cause I knew this was trouble when we started it.

So shame on Wayne that

He made us face the Over Takers.

'Til they threw me down.

Oh, I knew this was trouble when we started it.

So shame on Wayne that

He made us face the Over Takers.

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Willa: DUCK! DUCK!

FINN! FINN! FINN!

DUCK! DUCK!

FINN! FINN! FINN!

Verse two:

Charlene: You throw your fireballs, you'll never see us cry,

Pretend you don't know that we're the reason why.

You're losing.

You're losing.

You're losing.

Willa: Now you've heard we've moved on, from whispers on Main Street,

A new notch in our belts is all you'll ever be.

And now you see.

Now you see,

Now you see.

Finn: And I'm long gone, when she's chasing me,

And you realized the joke is on you. YEAH!

Chorus:

I knew this was trouble when we started it.

So shame on Wayne that

He made us face the Over Takers.

'Til they threw me down.

Oh, I knew this was trouble when we started it.

So shame on Wayne that

He made us face the Over Takers.

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Willa: DUCK! DUCK!

FINN! FINN! FINN!

DUCK! DUCK!

FINN! FINN! FINN!

Jess: And my scariest fear, comes creeping in,

That you'll actually win, or hurt everyone, or everything, yeaaaah.

Chorus:

'Cause I knew this was trouble when we started it.

So shame on Wayne that

He made us face the Over Takers.

'Til they threw me down.

Oh, I knew this was trouble when we started it. (knew it right there x2).

So shame on Wayne that

He made us face the Over Takers.

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Willa: DUCK! DUCK!

FINN! FINN! FINN!

DUCK! DUCK!

FINN! FINN! FINN!

I knew this was trouble when we started it.

Trouble, trouble, trouble.

I knew this was trouble when we started it.

Trouble, trouble, trouble.


	5. C'mon by Keha-Kingdom Keepers Parody

**C'mon-Kingdom Keepers Version**

**Verse one:**

**Willa:** Saw you leaning against that staircase Escher's Keep

Heard the name of a group that we call the OTs

It's a full moon tonight and it's getting' scary

Yeah, it's getting' scary, get-get-getting' scary.

Feeling like playin' some pranks on the Overtakers so that they're gone

Cold 'cause the Takers don't stop, I'm in a situation like I'm working at Disney.

I've been keeping it PG, but I want to get a little risky.

Wayne gimme some of those, riddles like the Riddler, let me set us free.

**Chorus:**

Amanda: C'mon 'cause I know what _she_ likes

So we're going to run for our lives

Just run like we've run all those times

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,

Charlene: Now don't even try to say hi

And we're all gonna wake up alive

Just run like we've run all those times

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

**Verse two:**

**Jess:** Write our names in those books that our fans have paid for.

Steal some souvenirs from the store on Main Street

Yeah, we're laughing like kids being heroes in the dark

Being heroes in the dark, he-he-heroes in the dark

Feeling like dawn is approaching better find our friends and wake up

**Charlene:** I'll find_ her_ and _her _a punch, how about a hunch

**Willa:** Let's just go stone her

**Jess:** We've been keeping it low-term, but we wanna get it on with _her_

**Willa:** Wayne gimme some of those, riddles like the Riddler, let me set us free.

**Chorus:**

**Amanda:** C'mon 'cause I know what _she_ likes

So we're going to run for our lives

Just run like we've run all those times

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,

**Charlene:** Now don't even try to say hi

And we're all gonna wake up alive

Just run like we've run all those times

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

**Jess:** We just want to go to sleep

We're gonna be up all night

We're not gonna screw around

We don't wanna think about

All of the evil things

We're just gonna fight right now

**All:** We just want to go to sleep

We're gonna be up all night

We're not gonna screw around

We don't wanna think about

All of the evil things

We're just gonna fight right now

**Chorus:**

**Amanda:** (C'mon), c'mon 'cause I know what _she_ likes

So we're going to run for our lives

Just run like we've run all those times

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,

**Charlene:** Now don't even try to say hi

And we're all gonna wake up alive

Just run like we've run all those times

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon


	6. Daylight

**Daylight-Kingdom Keepers Version**

**(This is a parody about Finn and Amanda when Finn has to leave for the cruise in KK 5 and yes I know that they had a little fight before he left…..but let's just pretend that that didn't happen, okay?)**

**Verse One:**

**Amanda: **Here we are laughing, you'll have to leave soon

I'm so glad you're holding on.

**Finn**: We knew this day would come, we knew it along

Why did it come so fast?

**Amanda: **This is our last day and it's late

So we're trying not to think

**Finn**: 'Cause we know, when they call

I will have to go away

**Chorus:**

**Finn**: And when the Dream comes I'll have to go

**Amanda: **But right now I'm gonna hold you so close

**Finn: **'Cause when the Dream comes we'll be on our own

**Both: **Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

**Verse Two:**

**Finn**: Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms so beautiful

**Amanda: **The ship is getting close, our time is running out

Somebody slow it down

**Finn: **This is way too hard

'Cause I know, when the ship gets docked

**Amanda: **You will leave, this is our last glance

That will soon be memories

**Chorus:**

**Finn**: And when the Dream comes I'll have to go

**Amanda: **But right now I'm gonna hold you so close

**Finn: '**Cause when the Dream comes we'll be on our own

**Both**: Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

**Finn:** I never wanted to go

Because I don't want to start all over, start all over

**Amanda: **I don't want you to go

And that's all I want, all that I want, all that I want

**Chorus:**

**Finn**: And when the Dream comes I will have to go

**Amanda: **But right now I'm gonna hold you so close

**Finn: '**Cause when the Dream comes we'll be on our own

So right now I'm gonna hold you real close

**Both**: Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

**Chorus:**

**Finn**: And when the Dream comes I'll have to go

**Amanda: **But right now I'm gonna hold you so close

**Finn: '**Cause when the Dream comes we'll be on our own

**Both**: Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

Ooh whoa (yeah), Ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah)

Ooh whoa (yeah), Ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa


	7. Kiss You by One Direction KK Parody!

**Kiss You- One Direction-KK Version **

**Verse One:**

**Philby: **Oh, we're just gonna do everything that you like

We could go out every day, every night

**Willa: **Philby I'll go with you, go with you

Philby, I'll go with you

**Philby: **Oh, show me show me show me whatever you want

I will buy you everything that you want

**Willa: **Wow, you're super nice, super nice

Philby, you're su-per nice

**Chorus:**

**Philby: **Willa, I love you

**Willa: **I love you too

**Philby: **I think I'm gonna make a move yeah

**Willa: **So tell me Philby, every time we touch

I feel that magic rush

**Both: **We're gonna say yeah, yeah, yeahh, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Philby: **We're just gonna take it slow

So we don't have to go back home

**Both: **We're gonna say yeah, yeah, yeahh, yeah, yeah

**Philby: **And let me kiss you

**Verse Two:**

**Willa: **Oh Philby don't you know that you're the one that I need

Looking as cute as ever from your head to your feet

**Philby: **T-t-t-take my hand, take my hand

T-t-t-take my hand yeah

**Willa: **Oh, I just want to show you off to all of my friends

Making them faint again and again

**Philby: **Willa you're mine tonight, mine tonight

**Willa: **Philby I'm yours tonight yeah

**Chorus:**

**Philby: **Willa, I love you

**Willa: **I love you too

**Philby: **I think I'm gonna make a move yeah

**Willa: **Philby, every time we touch

I feel that magic rush

**Both: **We're gonna say yeah, yeah, yeahh, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Philby: **We're just gonna take it slow

So we don't have to go back home

**Both: **We're gonna say yeah, yeah, yeahh, yeah, yeah

**Philby: **And let me kiss you

**Philby: **Let me kiss you

**Willa: **You can kiss me

**Philby: **Let me kiss you

**Willa: ** You can kiss me

**Both: **C'mon na nanana na na

Na na nanana na na, na na nanana na na yeah

**Philby: **So tell me Willa every time we touch-

**Willa: **Do you feel that magic rush?

**Philby: **My answer is yeah, yeah, yeahh, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Willa: **I want us to take it slow

**Philby: **So we don't have to rush back home

**Willa: **I think I'm gonna say yeah, yeah, yeahh, yeah, yeah

**Both: **Every time we touch

We feel that magic rush

And we both say yeah, yeah, yeahh, yeah, yeah, yeah

We just want to take it slow

So we don't have to rush back home

So we both say yeah, yeah, yeahh , yeah, yeah

**Philby: **And let me kiss you


	8. Troublemaker-Kingdom Keepers Version

**Okay, I'm just going to say this now, this is defiantly NOT my best. Actually, I think this may be my worst parody yet...I don't know...**

**(Oh and AmandaKK1524, I am still working on Don't You Worry Child, but IT'S SO HARD! I'm almost done though!)**

They're the Overtakers...

They're the Overtakers…

They ain't nothing but the troublemakers, guys

**Verse One:**

**Maybeck: **You had me hooked on you the minute you sat down

The way you looked at me

Got my head spinnin' around

After a night or two

You were putty in my hands

I don't know if I have the strength to pass

**Chorus:**

Oh oh oh…

Trouble troublemakers yeah

That's their middle name

Oh oh oh…

We both know that you're the best, so you're stuck in my brain

And we want to know

Why is it that we're good but the OTs thinks we're bad, oh oh oh?

Our minds keep saying, "Run as fast as you can"

We say we're done, but then they pull us back, oh oh oh…

I swear they're giving me a heart attack

Troublemakers!

**Verse Two:**

**Charlene: **It's like you're always there, right in front my eyes

I see your DHI every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those fingertips of _Hers_

'Cause they keep goin' back for more, oh oh oh…

**Chorus:**

Trouble troublemakers yeah

That's their middle name

Oh oh oh…

We both know that you're the best, so you're stuck in my brain

And we want to know

Why is it that we're good but the OTs thinks we're bad, oh oh oh?

Our minds keep saying, "Run as fast as you can"

We say we're done, but then they pull us back, oh oh oh…

God, I swear they're giving me a heart attack

Troublemakers!

**Both: **Why is it that we're good but the OTs thinks we're bad, oh oh oh?

Our minds keep saying, "Run as fast as you can"

We say we're done, but then they pull us right back in, oh oh oh…

I swear they're giving me a heart attack

Troublemakers!

**Verse Three:**

**Finn: **Maybe we're insane

'Cause we keep doing the same dang things

Thinking one night they gon' win

**Philby: **But we know just how to work with that

And make me forget their names

What the heck they do I will always remember

They'll be gone until November

**Finn: **And they'll show up again next summer, no!

Typical group name is OTs

Smash us like a bug, yeah

**Philby: **We're sick of the drama

They're troublemakers

But man dude it's like we love the trouble

**Finn: **But we can't even explain why

**Both: **Why is it that we're good but the OTs thinks we're bad, oh oh oh?

Our minds keep saying, "Run as fast as you can"

We say we're done, but then they pull us back, oh oh oh…

I swear they're giving me a heart attack

Troublemakers!

**Both: **Why is it that we're good but the OTs thinks we're bad, oh oh oh?

Our minds keep saying, "Run as fast as you can"

We say we're done, but then they pull us back, oh oh oh…

God, I swear they're giving me a heart attack

Troublemakers!


	9. I Love It-Kingdom Keepers Version

**I Love It (By Icona Pop)-Kingdom Keepers Version**

**Verse One:**

**Finn: **We got this feeling on a summer day when _She _was gone

**Philby: **Those CTDs jumped off a bridge

**All Three: **We watched we let them fall

**Maybeck: **They threw our friends into a bag and threw them down the stairs

**Chorus:**

**All Three: **Those CTDs jumped off a bridge

We don't care

We love it

We don't care

**Verse Two:**

**Willa: **_They_ got some ideas on that summer day when we were gone

**Charlene: **Finn stabbed that witch with a pen

**Jess: **We watched we let her burn

**Amanda: **We threw her things into a bag and threw it off a bridge

**Chorus:**

**Amanda: **Finn stabbed that witch with a pen

**Willa: **We just laughed

**Both: **We love it

We just laughed

**All Seven: **_She's _in a different land

We're on Main Street HA!

_She _wants us dead as dirt

But we're on Escher's Keep

**Girls: **_She's_ so darn easy to beat

**Boys: **We're gonna kill this witch

**All: **_She's _from the 70s but we're from the 2000s

**All: **We love it

We love it

**Verse Three:**

**Finn: **We got this feeling on a summer day when _She _was gone

**Philby: **Those CTDs jumped off that bridge

**All Three: **We watched we let them fall

**Maybeck: **_They_ threw our friends into a bag and threw them down the stairs

**Chorus:**

**Charlene: **We don't care, we love it, we love it

**Jess: **And we just laugh, we love it

**Both: **We don't care

**Amanda: **Finn stabbed that witch with a pen

**Willa: **We just laughed

**Both: **We love it

We just laughed

**All Seven: **_She's _in a different land

We're on Main Street HA!

_She _wants us as dead as dirt

But we're on Escher's Keep

**Girls: **_She's_ so darn easy to beat

**Boys: **We're gonna kill this witch

**All: **_She's _from the 70s but we're from the 2000s

**All: **We don't care, we love it

We don't care, we love it, we love it

We don't care, we love it, we love it

We don't care


	10. Hall of Fame Kingdom Keepers Version

**Verse One:**

**Maybeck:** Yeah, they _could_ be the greatest

They _could_ be the best

They _could_ be the superiors stomping on our chests

**Philby:** We can beat the world

We can beat the war

We can talk to Wayne, go banging on his door

**Dillard:** Amanda can throw her hands out

She always beats the clock

She can move a mountain

She can break rocks

She could be a master

**(To Amanda)**Don't wait for us

Dedicates herself, so she could help us out

**Chorus:**

**Finn:** We're standing in the hall of fame

The whole world, yeah they know our names

'Cause we win, that's the name of the game

The whole world, yeah they know our names

We're all over the walls of the hall of fame

**Verse Two:**

**Willa:** We can go the distance

We can run the mile

We can walk through Magic Kingdom with a smile

**Jess:** We're always the heros

We always get the gold

Defeating all OTs that we thought never could be gone

**Amanda:** We do it for our people

We do it with some pride

We're never gonna win if we never even try

**Charlene:** We do it for the parks

We do it for the world

'Cause there's gonna be a day

**Chorus:**

**All Eight:** When we're standing in the hall of fame

The whole world, yeah they know our names

'Cause we win, that's the name of the game

The whole world, yeah they know our names

We're all over the walls of the hall of fame

**Philby:** Be a hero, be a hero, be a hero, be a hero

**Finn:** On the walls of the hall of fame

**Girls:** Be sneaky

Be friendly

Be super heros

Be best friends

**Boys:**Be believers

Be leaders

Be Disney freaks

Be fearless

Be Kingdom Keepers

**All:** Be sneaky

Be friendly

Be super heros

Be best friends

Be believers

Be leaders

Be Disney freaks

Be fearless

Be Kingdom Keepers

**Maybeck:** Standing in the hall of fame

The whole world, yeah they know our names

'Cause we win, that's the name of the game

The whole world, yeah they know our names

We're all over the walls of the hall of fame

**Philby:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Willa:** They _could_ be the greatest

**Philby:** (You could be a keeper)

**Willa:** They _could _be the best

**Philby:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Willa:** They _could_be the superiors stomping on our chests

**Maybeck:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Charlene:** We can beat the world

**Maybeck:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Charlene:** We can beat the war

**Maybeck:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Charlene:** We can talk to Wayne, go banging on his door

**Finn:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Amanda:** I can throw my hands out

**Finn:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Amanda:** I always beat the clock

**Finn:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Amanda:** I can move a mountain

**Finn:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Amanda:** I can break rocks

**Dillard:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Jess:** We could be the masters

**Dillard:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Jess:** We always have luck

**Dillard:** (You could be a Keeper)

**Jess:** Dedicate ourselves so we can find ourselves

**Dillard:** (You could be a Keeper)

**All Eight:** We're standing in the hall of fame


	11. I'm on a Roll

**I'm on a Roll by Stefano-Kingdom Keepers Parody**

**Verse One:**

**Finn: **We got a fast pass to the front of the lines

And I'm heading out with some friends of mine

We are the Keepers, known wherever we go

We're know, we're known, yeah wherever we go

**Pre-Chorus:**

**Jess: **Man, it's getting cold tonight

_She's _throwing all _her _fireballs whenever she likes

Can't risk getting hit

With all this comradery _she'll_ never win

**Chorus:**

**Philby: **We're on a roll

We're dodging all _her _fireballs

We're on a roll

We couldn't lose this fight if we tried

We're on a roll

The parks want peace tonight

**Charlene:** We're on a roll

We must be doing something right

We're gonna fight tonight

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the best night of our lives

We're on a roll, we're on a roll

**Verse Two:**

**Maybeck: **Life sucks, you know I ain't gonna lie

They're gonna blow it up like the 4th of July

We always keep it up, we never sleep at night

Because every night it's one heck of a ride

**Pre-Chorus:**

**Jess: **Man, it's getting cold tonight

_She's _throwing all _her _fireballs whenever she likes

Can't risk getting hit

With all this comradery _she'll_ never win

**Dillard: **We're on a roll

We're dodging all _her _fireballs

We're on a roll

We couldn't lose this fight if we tried

We're on a roll

The parks want peace tonight

**Amanda:** We're on a roll

We must be doing something right

We're gonna fight tonight

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the best night of our lives

We're on a roll, we're on a roll

"**Rap Part":**

**Maybeck:** We're on a roll like dice in Vegas

Say bye to the OTs we defeated

We couldn't do it without the Keepers

Overtakers in a cell, no more horror for us

Ugh, long night

Got some burn marks from a which with spells

Hey everyone, you guys alright?

Like it's the last night

**Back to Reality:**

**Jess: **Man, it's getting cold tonight

_She's _throwing all _her _fireballs whenever she likes

**Chorus:**

**Chorus:**

**Philby: **We're on a roll

We're dodging all _her _fireballs

We're on a roll

We couldn't lose this fight if we tried

We're on a roll

The parks want peace tonight

**Charlene:** We're on a roll

We must be doing something right

We're gonna fight tonight

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the best night of our lives

We're on a roll, we're on a roll

We're gonna fight tonight

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the last night of our lives

Like it's the best night of our lives


	12. This Kiss By Carly Rae Jepsen

**Verse One:**

**Willa:** We woke up on the ground

We're gonna kick some butt again

Anything to defeat the Overtakers (the Overtakers)

**Jess:** 'Cause we're a real great team

And _they_ know we've got the pen

Something _they_ keep trying to get back (to get back)

**Amanda:** But _they_, _they_ always know where we are,

And we always know where _they've_ been

_They're_ taking this way too far

And we all want it to end

**Chorus:**

**Charlene:** This pen, is something _they_ can't get

Its powers are undeniable

This pen, is something _they_ can't risk

'Cause its powers can eliminate them all

**Willa:** It's something that's sentimental,

But at the same time, it's detrimental

And _they_ wish we didn't posses it

We don't wanna lose this pen

**Verse Two:**

**Jess:** We know _She's_ not our type,

And _Her_ spells are dangerous,

To people all around the world (to the whole world)

**Amanda:** _She_ throws some real hot things

But we know we can survive,

Because we can go All-Clear (go All-Clear)

**Charlene:** But _they_, _they_ always know where we are

And we always know where _they've_ been

_They're_ taking it way too far

And we all want it to end

**Chorus:**

**Willa:** This pen is something _they_ can't get

Its powers are undeniable

This pen is something _they _can't risk

'Cause its powers can eliminate them all

**Jess:** It's something that's sentimental

But at the same time it's detrimental

And _they_ wish we didn't posses it

We don't wanna lose this pen

**Amanda:** _They_ tried to kill us

But we wouldn't die, wouldn't die

_They're_ getting stronger

But we'll never die, never die

_They_ tried to kill us

But we wouldn't die, wouldn't die

We'll never die, never die

We can't let _them_ get this pen

**Charlene:** This pen, is something _they_ can't get

Its powers are undeniable

This pen is something _they_ can't risk

'Cause its powers can eliminate them all

**Willa:** It's something that's sentimental

But at the same time it's detrimental

And _they _wish we didn't posses it

We don't wanna lose this pen

**All Four:** Yeah, _they _wish we didn't posses it

We don't wanna lose this pen

**There you have it, folks! Next parody is almost finished! Next up is...22 by Taylor Swift!**


	13. I Will Survive-Kingdom Kid

**Hey everybody! This is just PART of a song from the wonderful mind of Kingdom Kid. The song is "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. IT'S NOT THE WHOLE SONG! But, I am thinking about continuing it...maybe**

**Finn:** At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinkin' I could never live with you here by my side. But then I spent so many thinkin' how I did you wrong. I grew strong and I learned how to get along.

**Philby:** But now you're back, from OT base. I just crossed over into here to find you with that evil look on your face.

**Maybeck:** I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've hid my stupid keys, if I had known in just one minute you'd be back to capture me.

**Willa:** Oh no now go! Walk out the door, just turn around now cuz you're not welcome anymore.

**Charlene:** Weren't you the one who tried kill us with fireballs?! Did you think we'd crumble?! Did you think we'd lay down and die?!

**All: **Oh no, not us! We will survive! And as long as we know how to fight we know we'll stay alive! 'Cuz we got all our lives to live and we got all our strength to give! We will survive! We will survive! We will survive!


	14. 22

**22 by Taylor Swift-KK Parody**

**Verse One:**

**Before I start, I'm just going to say that this one is probably more on the bad side. I don't really know if I like this one or not...Anyway! Here goes it:**

**Amanda: **It feels like the perfect night to dress up like characters

**Willa: **And cross-over with our friends, uh uh uh uh

**Jess: **It feels like the perfect night to kick butt at midnight

**Charlene: **And hide in DHI shadow, uh uh uh uh

**All 4: **Yeah

**Amanda: **We kick some butt and save our friends only at night

**Willa: **It's miserable but magical oh yeah

**Amanda:** Tonight's the night when we eliminate the OTs, tonight uh oh

**Chorus:**

**All: **I don't know about you, but I'm outlined in blue

Everything will be alright as long as we stay in groups

**Maleficent: **Nobody knows about me

**Jess: **And they shouldn't have to

**All 4: **Everything will be alright as long as we stay in groups

Stay in groups

**Verse Two:**

**Willa: **It seems like one of those nights, the park is too crowded, too many OTs, uh uh uh uh

**Charlene: **It's just one of those nights we go to sleep early And end up "dreaming" instead of sleeping

**All: **Yeah

**Jess: **We kick some butt and save our friends in the best way

**Amanda:** It's miserable but magical oh yeah

**Willa:** Tonight's the night when we're gonna stop this madness, tonight, uh uh

**Chorus:**

**All: **(Hey!) I don't know about you, but I'm outlined in blue

Everything will be alright if we stay in groups

**Maleficent:** Nobody knows about me

**Jess:** And they shouldn't have to

**All 4:** Everything will be alright as long as we stay in groups

Stay in groups

**All: **It feels like one of those nights

**Willa:** _They'll_ ditch the whole scene

**All:** It feels like one of those nights

**Amanda:** _They'll_ run away screaming

**All:** It feels like one of those nights

**Charlene:** _They_ look like bad news definitely bad news

**Jess:** Yeah really bad news

**Chorus: **

**All:** I don't know about you, but I'm outlined in blue

Everything will be alright if we just stay in groups

**Maleficent:** Nobody knows about me

**Jess:** And they shouldn't have to

**All 4:** Everything will be alright as long as we stay in groups

Stay in groups

Stay in groups

Stay in groups

**All: **It feels like one of those nights

**Willa:** _They'll_ ditch the whole scene

**All:** It feels like one of those nights

**Amanda:** _They'll_ run away screaming

**All:** It feels like one of those nights

**Charlene:** _They_ look like bad news definitely bad news

**Jess:** Yeah really bad news


	15. Thrift Shop

**Well, here it is Kingdom Kid! I hope you like it and I would like to know what you thought! Also, if you ever want me to write a parody for you, just PM me with whatever song you want. I''m always open for requests!**

**Random Fan:** Hey Kingdom Keepers? Is that an OT?

**Keepers:** What, what, what, what

What, what, what, what

What, what, what, what

What, what, what, what

What, what, what, what

What, what, what, what

What, what, what, what

What, what, what, what

**Chorus:**

**Keepers: **We're gonna save the parks

Only got 7 of us in this group here

We're-we're-we're gonna, kick all of their butts

**Maybeck:** This is fricking AWESOME!

**Verse One:**

**Maybeck:** Yo walk up to the Castle like, What up, Finn's got Walt's pen!

**Philby:** We're not scared, 'cause we know we can All-Clear

**Finn:** Ice on the door, it's so so frosty

And we're just like, Man! That's a coldblooded "fairy".

**Charlene:** Runnin' in, cuts are deep, headin' to Escher's Keep

**Willa:** Dressed in all black, 'cept our Converse shoes, those are grey

**Amanda:** "Pushed" those hyena things, the Keepers standin' next to me

**Jess:** Pirates tried to shoot us with those guns that are really cheap

(Miss)

**Maybeck:** Yeah! I bet they were ninety-nine cents!

**Philby:** Stoppin' em, lockin' em up, 'bout to go and get some compliments

**Finn:** Passin' up on those contacts, someone else has been wearin' em

**Charlene:** Tired and grumpy, forget it man, I'm huntin' and punchin' and savin' my friends

**Willa:** And we're more than happy that we're friends

**Amanda:** _She's_ tryin' to take our Uncle's pen, _she's_ trying to take our Uncle's pen

**Jess: **No for real tell Wayne, _she's_ trying to take Walt's pen.

**Maybeck:** (Thank you) black hooded jacket and some grey high-tops

**Philby:** Nike black snap back that I found lookin'

**Finn:** Amanda had a "sister", _they_ hypnotized her "sister"

**Charlene:** We became DHIs, and then _they_ did the same

**Willa: **Hello, hello, our leader's name Wayne

**Amanda: **Chernabog ain't got nothin' on us fairlie chicks, heck no

**Jess:** We could take some old pens, disguise them, and give _them_ those

**Maybeck:** The OTs would be like Aw, they still got the real pen

**Chorus:**

**Keepers: **We're gonna save the parks

Only got 7 of us in this group here

We're-we're-we're gonna, kick all of their butts

**Maybeck:** This is fricking AWESOME!

**Keepers: **We're gonna save the parks

Only got 7 of us in this group here

We're-we're-we're gonna, kick all of their butts

**Maybeck:** This is fricking AWESOME!

**Verse Two:**

**Philby:** What do _they_ know about stealing magic from the parks, huh?

**Finn (To Cruella):** What you knowin' about wearin' a fur coat, huh?

**Charlene:** _They're_ looking, _they're_ looking, _they're_ looking right through our files

**Willa:** Our leader's Finn, who's the OTs worst nightmare

**Amanda:** Thank you, Wayne for upgrading us to 2.0

'Cause now we can hold All-Clear

**Jess:** I'm in the Castle, you can find me on the Keep

_They're_ the-_they're_ the suckers lookin' in the teepees

**Maybeck:** Hook, DeVill, all you OTs and Green Eyes

**Philby:** We'll take those OverTakers, with one hand, we rock at that

Woo

**Finn:** _Their_ holograms have no glitches

What?

**Charlene:** I crashed _their_ server and they stopped in their tracks

Yes!

**Willa:** _They_ be like, Yo, Keepers it's goin' down tonight

**Amanda:** And we're like, Yo we bet you $50 that we win

**Jess:** We're limited edition, so do some simple addition

**Maybeck: **$50 for a winning, that's just something to remember

**Philby:** _They_ call that getting richer and richer

**Finn:** We call that getting tricked by the Keepers

**Charlene:** Our team's never broke

**Willa:** Having the same hologram as the OTs in the parks is at big NO!

**Amanda:** Hey guys, come take a look out this window

**Jess:** Trying to get us to change sides? Yeah, you never will

Yeah, you never will

**All 7:** (OTs, you're going down, yeah!)

**Keepers: **We're gonna save the parks

Only got 7 of us in this group here

We're-we're-we're gonna, kick all of their butts

**Maybeck:** This is fricking AWESOME!

**Maybeck:** She wears that grandma coat

**Philby:** She's looking terrible

**Finn:** She's in that long horned cloak

That she found in the dumpster long ago

**Charlene:** She wears that grandma coat

**Willa:** She's looking terrible

**Amanda:** She's in that long horned cloak

**Jess: **That she found in the dumpster long ago

**Keepers: **We're gonna save the parks

Only got 7 of us in this group here

We're-we're-we're gonna, kick all of their butts

**Maybeck:** This is fricking AWESOME!

**Random Fan:** Is that Walt Disney's pen?


	16. Home

**Well, here it is Kingdom Keepers Forever! I hope you like it and I would like to know what you thought! Again, if you ever want me to write a parody for any of you readers, just PM me with whatever song you want. I''m always open for requests!**

**Verse One:**

**Finn: **Follow me wherever we go

**Amanda:** As we run down this too familiar road

**Philby:** And although these "dreams" ("dreams") are ruling our lives

**Willa:** We know we're not alone

So we've made this place our home

**Chorus:**

**Maybeck:** Get down, and go All-Clear

**Charlene:** Don't pay no mind to the OTs that fill us with fear

**Jess:** Our fear, yeah, it might drag us down, if we get lost we can _always_ be found

**Willa:** We know we're not alone

So we've made this place our home

**All:** Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo **[x2]**

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa **[x4]**

**Finn:** Get down, and go All-Clear

**Amanda:** Don't pay no mind to the OTs that fill us with fear

**Philby:** Our fear, yeah, it might drag us down, if we get lost we can _always_ be found

**Willa:** We know we're not alone

So we've made this place our home

**All:** Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo **[x4]**

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa **[x4]**


	17. Ready or Not

**Well, here it is PrincessWilla101! I made this one a Wilby one just for you! I hope you like it and I would like to know what you thought! Again, if you ever want me to write a parody for any of you readers, just PM me with whatever song you want. I'm always open for requests! **

**Verse One:**

**Willa: **I'm the kind of girl who doesn't say a word

Who sits on the curb and waits for the world

But I'm gonna kick butt, gonna kick butt

When I crossover tonight

**Philby:** I caught you staring at me and now I'm thinking clearly

So now I'm like a bee and I'm looking for the honey

And she's kind of shy, but super fly

She's my kryptonite

Oh...

**Chorus:**

**Willa:** He took my heart

And with him I'm always laughing

Oh...

**Philby:** Yeah, she never quits...

Ready or not here I come

Where you at? The night is young

There's no crowd but the music's loud and I will fii-iind her

**Willa (to Philby):** Ready or not here I come

I like your face do you like this song?

Let's sing it

**Both:** La la la

La la la

**Willa:** And I will fii-iind you

Ready or not

O..o..o..

**Philby:** Ready or not

O..o..o..

**Verse Two:**

**Willa:** Hello my name is...

Nice to meet you

I think you're famous, where have I seen you?

**Philby:** You'll be my Belle

I'll be your Beast

Livin' like a fairy-tale

**Willa:** We could have a castle right next to Ariel

One for all our friends

And a cruise trip to Boca

**Philby:** I'll take you away to wherever you say

Hey, look! We're getting fan mail

Oh...

**Chorus:**

**Willa:** He took my heart

And with him I'm always laughing

Oh...

**Philby:** Yeah, she never quits...

Ready or not here I come

Where you at? The night is young

There's no crowd but the music's loud and I will fii-iind her

**Willa (to Philby):** Ready or not here I come

I like your face do you like this song?

Let's sing it

**Both:** La la la

La la la

**Willa:** And I will fii-iind you

Ready or not

O..o..o..

**Philby:** Ready or not

O..o..o..

**Willa:** Ready or not here I come, here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

**Philby:** You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come, girl, it's on

Ready or not here I come, here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

**Willa:** You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come, boy, it's on

**Philby:** Ready or not here I come

Where you at? The night is young

There's no crowd but the music's loud and I will fii-iind her


	18. The Kingdom Is Ours

**The Kingdom Is Ours**

**KK Parody of BTR's "City is Ours"**

**As Requested by mickeygirl20**

The Kingdom is ours

The Kingdom is ours

**Verse One:**

**Finn:** Running from those creepy dolls

**Philby:** Holograms lighting up the park

**Maybeck:** The seven of us are on a mission

**Finn:** Got the characters on our side

**Philby:** Pirates shoot when we run by

**Maybeck:** We always know how to get down to business

**Amanda:** If you're trapped, run through the door

**Willa:** All our fans, scream there they are

**Charlene:** We hide behind the walls

**Jess:** Because, security is following

**Amanda:** Here _they_ come, it's almost time

**Willa:** Close the door, and get the lights

**Charlene and Jess:** It's gonna end how it started

**Chorus:**

**Jess:** Come on, the night is young

**Philby:** We're running through some doors

**Maybeck:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight the Kingdom's ours

**Willa: **We'll light it up until the morning comes

**Amanda:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight the Kingdom's ours

**Finn:** The Kingdom is ours

**Charlene:** The Kingdom is ours

**Verse Two:**

**Willa:** Hey, guys look at us now

**Charlene:** Was it only 3 years ago that all of us thought we were dreaming?

**Amanda:** And Wayne was here like, yeah I told ya

**Jess:** Still far, but we're so much closer

**All 4:** And there ain't no way that we're losing (Uh-uh)

**Philby:** If you're trapped, run through the door

**Maybeck:** All our fans, scream there they are

**Finn:** We hide behind the walls

**Philby:** Because, security is following

**Maybeck:** Here _they_ come, it's almost time

**Finn:** Close the door, and get the lights

**All 3:** It's gonna end how it started

**Chorus:**

**Charlene:** Come on, the night is young

**Finn:** We're running through some doors

**Willa:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight the Kingdom's ours

**Maybeck: **We'll light it up until the morning comes

**Amanda:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight the Kingdom's ours

**Philby:** The Kingdom is ours

**Jess:** The Kingdom is ours

**Verse Three:**

**Willa:** You gotta believe

**Charlene:** It's Disney World calling

**Maybeck: **It's night after night

**Philby:** We knock the OTs down

**Willa:** As hard as it seems

**Charlene:** We know we want it

**All 4:** And it's gonna happen somehow

**Chorus:**

**Charlene:** Come on, the night is young

**Finn:** We're running through some doors

**Willa:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight the Kingdom's ours

**Maybeck: **We'll light it up until the morning comes

**Amanda:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight

**Charlene:** Come on, the night is young

**Finn:** We're running through some doors

**Willa:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight the Kingdom's ours

**Maybeck: **We'll light it up until the morning comes

**Amanda:** The OTs are crazy, but tonight

**All 7: **The Kingdom is ours

The Kingdom is ours

The Kingdom is ours

The Kingdom is ours

The Kingdom is ours

**Hope you guys liked it! And don't forget to read, review, and request!**


	19. People Like Us Kingdom Keepers

**Fairlies Like Us**

**KK Parody of Kelly Clarkson's "People Like Us"**

**I was inspired to write this parody when I read "The Fairly's Revenge" By abrocks1234. If you haven't read the story yet, you should! It's a good one!**

**Mattie: **We come into this world unknown

**Amanda:** And we think that we're all alone

**Jess:** They're trying to stop us now

**All:** But change is coming, it's our time now

**Verse One:**

**Jess: **Hey, sometimes we all lose it

**Amanda: **We just want to throw it all away sometimes

**Mattie: **And hey, yeah we know what you're going through

Don't let it get the best of you, we'll make it out alive

Oh

**All: **Fairlies like us we've gotta stick together

Keep our heads up, 'cause nothing lasts forever

We are the ones who were lost and forgotten

It's hard to get high when we're living on the bottom

**Chorus:**

**All: **oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

We are all misfits coming from a world that's higher

Oh whoa oh oh whoa

Do it for the fairlies like us, the fairlies like us

**Verse Two:**

**Amanda:** Hey, this is not a funeral

It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage

**Mattie:** Just wait, all of us will be okay

Even though it feels like it's going down in flames

**All: **Fairlies like us we've gotta stick together

Keep our heads up, 'cause nothing lasts forever

We are the ones who were lost and forgotten

It's hard to get high when we're living on the bottom

**Chorus:**

**All: **oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

We are all misfits coming from a world that's higher

Oh whoa oh oh whoa

Do it for the fairlies like us, the fairlies like us

**All: **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

**Jess: **We've just got to scream it out loud when the flames get hotter

**All: **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

Do it for the fairlies like us, the fairlies like us

**Mattie (to Amanda and Jess):** They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me

**Jess:** This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we need

**Amanda:** So scream out if you care, come out, come out if you dare

**All: **Tonight we're gonna live forever

**Jess: **Sometimes we all lose it

**Amanda: **We just want to throw it all away sometimes

Oh

**All: **Fairlies like us we've gotta stick together

Keep our heads up, 'cause nothing lasts forever

We are the ones who were lost and forgotten

It's hard to get high when we're living on the bottom

**Chorus:**

**All: **oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

We are all misfits coming from a world that's higher

Oh whoa oh oh whoa

Do it for the fairlies like us, the fairlies like us

**All: **oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

We are all misfits coming from a world that's higher

Oh whoa oh oh whoa

Do it for the fairlies like us, the fairlies like us

**All: **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

**Jess: **We've just got to scream it out loud when the flames get hotter

**All: **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

Do it for the fairlies like us, the fairlies like us


End file.
